Our research on Peptide Nucleic Acids (abbreviated as PNAs) focuses on introducing chemical modifications that will make this class of molecules broadly useful to detect sequences of DNA. Unique DNA sequences are associated with diseases, pathogens, and many agents associated with bioterrorism. Detection of DNA from these agents can be employed as a method to detect their presence or absence. Our research involves the synthesis of a class of non-natural molecules (called PNAs) that bind to specific DNA sequences. We can design our molecules to bind to any sequence of DNA, and previously we have found that our molecules are extremely good at selective recognition of DNA associated with anthrax. During the past year, we have imporved the synthesis of the building blocks we need to make selective PNAs that bind to anthrax DNA, and we have developed, and published, a color-based detection assay using our PNA molecules to detect anthrax DNA. We have also used real DNA isolated from the anthrax bacteria to comfirm that our methods can work with a real system. In addition, we have coupled our methods with fluorescent groups to create light-up probes that will only fluoresce in the presence of target DNA. PNAs are also useful as antisense and antigene molecules, however delivery into cells has been difficult. This past year we have begun a collaboration with researchers in the NCI and FDA examining the delivery of PNA to cells using an SV40 delivery system.